Death Clock Infusion
by Theresa471
Summary: Patterson, Kowalski and Phil Connally are sent to a Cuban village to look for an Nuclear specialist having vital information as a defector.


**The Death Clock Infusion**

Kowalski, Phil Connally and Patterson were running out of the Trinidad village for their lives. After being sent to a Cuban village to look for an defector with vital information.

A Doctor Juno Alverez a nuclear specialist with vital knowledge that is able to help all of the Alliance countries, in order to protect themselves from any alien attack from deep space.

Admiral Nelson in conjunction with ONI, his Institute and most of all of the Alliance countries. He'd received a vital message from Darien once again, and for which he was meeting with the United Nations in New York City.

Admiral Nelson had no idea that Darien was still on Earth, after the last incident with his captain being transported abroad his vessel inside of Niagra Falls location.

Colonel Isriee in charge of the small village of Trinidad. He had his band of men to keep a close watch on the three that were brought in from the Playa Ancon beach.

The three men from the Seaview were in their diving equipment after coming from the submarine a quarter of a mile from the beach. The three of them volunteered to go on the mission. In order to try and find the nuclear specialist.

And from ONI sources with one of those officers working under cover in the village. This source was able to advise his superiors that Doctor Alverez was inside the village with others under close guard.

Kowalski was the first to be thrown into the sparse prison cell. He fell into the corner while the guard pushed him inside. Next came Connally right after him with walking in on his own. But for Patterson, he tried to fight the one guard with pushing him into the cell. However as it turned out...Patterson was hit on the head with the butt of the rifle. He was lucky Patterson didn't wind up with a head concussion or worst. But it was bad enough with his condition.

Both of the Seaview crew members were able to attend to Patterson injuries. While the one guard closed up the jail cell with the key and walked over to the table that was on the other side. And placed the key with the rest of the keys that belong to the cells.

Word had gotten out through the village about the Americans being in the jail cell. However for the ONI operative, he had to stay out of view for now. Until it was the proper time to make contact with the crew members about Alverez.

Meanwhile some five miles away. Dr. Alverez was working in the lab that was supplied to him by the Trinidad rebels. Colonel Isriee having to made sure his guards were keeping a close eye on the doctor.

Dr. Alverez was working on a special long range laser that can be placed on the space station platform, Hubble or any type of satellite that will be able to target the in coming alien space vessels.

His time was most valuable with getting the laser working for the United Nations and the Alliance. However now that he's been kidnapped and brought here. He's been trying to stall with the guards that have been watching him for the most part.

Lt. Ben Johnson working for ONI was asked to travel to Trinidad under cover to look for Dr. Alverez. He was able to get onto the beach swimming in from two miles out from a small convoy vessel.

Lt. Johnson needed to stay out of view until it was the proper time to speak with Dr. Alverez and try to get him off the island.

However with the latest news that crew members from the Institute's submarine Seaview have been arrested. He's going to have to think of a way to get them out. Even if it means that he's going to have to dress like the soldiers to get inside of the prison.

He was mostly hiding in one of the smaller villages. And had a small radio for where he would be able to send out a coded message to ONI and other organizations.

He asked one of the village people name Seri. Seri was mostly a chief of his village with close to 100 that lived in the village. Seri was willing and a few others to help the officer. Since they were able to understand standard English.

"Look Seri...see how many of your males will be able to help. Along with their bow & arrows to help me defeat the soldiers to get out the three from the american submarine."

"I know they will Lt. All of the males in the village will be able to help no matter what." He says while looking around the village to see if anyone was up from there naps with the heat currently blazing away.

"Let me know Seri when your ready. We need to be very quick about this matter before it gets worst with the situation."

Seri gets up from his seat in order to start searching for his villagers to help out with the rescue. "I will go now, and be ready to do battle against the soldiers."

"Excellent..." Lt. Jonhson replied with moving away to go inside of the small tent to cool off from the heat. Taking off his white shirt and sandals in order for him to rest on the cot inside. He needed to sleep since he's not had a proper night sleep in the past four days.

Meanwhile on board of the Seaview...

Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson standing over at the radio shack alcove. They were extremely worried about the three crew-members that was sent to the Trinidad village to rescue Dr. Alverez.

"Sir...I have lost all contact with the combat team." Sparks says with looking over at the command team.

"Do you have any idea on what might of happen with them Sparks?" Captain Crane says to the radio operator. While Nelson was rubbing the back of his neck from the tension of the mission.

"None at all Captain Crane. Do you want me to keep on trying to raise them?" He asked gently before going back to his work,

"Keep on trying Sparks...But for now we need to send in a new combat team to find out the reason as to why we haven't heard from them." Crane bark his words at Sparks, even though Admiral Nelson tried to calm him down some what with moving the captain away from the alcove for now.

Nelson pulls his friend to the side in order to speak to him calmly. Even though knowing that a new team would have to be sent out to find them and recover Dr. Alverez.

It wasn't going to be easy. Even if the Admiral has to send the Captain to be in charge of the combat team.

"All right Lee...I suggest you pick your best people to go with you. And please do me a favor don't hold back on anyone that has the experience." He cried out for him to hear and anyone else that might of heard the conversation.

"Find Admiral." He says before walking away to look at the list of crew members available on the side of the plotting table.

Chapter Two

Captain Lee Crane had made the intercom call to have the following meet him in front of the observation nose.

"Attention will the following please report for combat team duty. Executive officer Stu Riley, Ron Hanson, Communications officer Julieanna Moore. Thank you."

These three on this particular team were the best for when it comes to sharp shooting and there other abilities.

It was five minutes later...

When everyone having been called had arrived coming through the radio shack aft entrance. And right behind them was Chief Sharkey heading into his normal position. Even though he is mostly keeping an eye on his wife Julieanna.

"All right everyone, you all know the score for when it comes to finding Dr. Alevez and our people. You need to be very sure on what needs to be done once all of you arrive onto the island. Understand?" Crane asked.

And in unison. "Aye, Captain."

"Excellent...lets get moving before it gets dark." He says with placing his notes back onto the plotting table. Since everyone started to move off from the observation nose.

Just before getting the raft ready to leave for the beach. Julieanna, Hanson and executive officer Stu Riley were placing black charcoal onto there faces in order for them to blend into the foreground.

"Is everyone ready?" Executive Officer Riley asked the two standing with checking the last of there equipment.

"Aye, Sir." Hanson responded.

"Ready then ever sir." Julieanna says with Sharkey watching the scene with giving her a good bye wink,

Afterwards all of them were heading up the Control Room hatchway to begin there mission. The Control Room was full of activity all of a sudden. As Admiral Nelson, Lee Crane and Commander Morton were able to give their best for the three.

 **Five minutes later_**

They were off and running with both Riley and Hanson using the raft oars to push themselves toward the beach. While Julieanna was on point with watching out for anything that might get in there way.

Meanwhile both men were talking very softly, while she just was listening for the most part.

And what was working on there side of luck. The sun was starting to go down to give them the advantage at this point.

Lt. Johnson had his answer when Seri and 15 of his villagers were able to join him. In order to try and rescue Dr. Alverez and who ever has been taken and placed into the cells on the island.

But unknown to them. They had no idea that the Seaview from the Nelson Institute to rescue three of there crew members.

And when the three from the Seaview were finally able to arrive onto the beach while it was completely dark now. There wasn't a moon to be out this evening having to be completely covered by the Cerris cloud cover.

Executive Officer Stu Riley was the first to say something to the two, pulling the raft/oars under neath the bushes they were able to find on the side.

Afterwards they were heading into the sector they had thought the three from the Seaview would be held at this time, as with Dr. Alervez.

It was basically the same for Lt. Johnson and the 15 villagers with there bow & arrows.

Meanwhile inside of the cell.

Patterson was having a hard time trying to cope since having been hit over the head. He's been suffering with severe headaches, blurred vision and a number of other symptoms that has Kowalski and Connally worried about there friend sitting in the corner.

While the other two were roaming the cell waiting for what ever help that might come for all of them.

Kowalski moved over to Connally standing at the cell door looking out. Whispering into his ear. "He's getting worst off with the concussion."

Looking over at Patterson. "I noticed Ski. If he doesn't get help soon, he's going to be in great trouble." He says with trying to take in a deep breath into his lungs. It was starting to get warmer instead of cooler with the approaching evening on the island.

"We just need to keep a positive altitude for when it comes to getting out of here soon." Ski says with moving over to his friend into the corner.

Connally turns around to say. "I hope so Kowalski." Before to face himself into the cell bars out of frustration.

 **Moments Later...**

The Seaview trio and the others taken were hearing screaming from outside of the cells.

Kowalski and Connally tried to see through the back of the barred window cell to find nothing at all. "I don't see anything right now." Kowalski says with moving away from the back.

Meanwhile outside in the front.

The villagers, Lt. Johnson using there various of weapons were able to hit the different guards outside. Lt. Johnson told the villagers that he was going inside to check on everyone.

But it was Colonel Isriee that tried to stopped him from going inside. Only this time the Colonel was hit several times with the bows from the villagers, hitting him in the back of his neck, shoulder and right leg to killed him out right with severe lost of blood from hitting the main artery.

Johnson walked towards the back for where the three were held. Even though the others were in another section. He asked the villagers as well to go over to the other area in order to rescue Dr. Alerez.

Kowalski came over to the front of the cell having to see the American moving in quickly, and having to grabbed the cell keys hanging down on the back of the wall.

"Who are you?" He says loudly.

"I' m Lt. Johnson of ONI. We are here to get all of you out of here. Plus Dr. Alverez over at the other location." He says with taking the keys picking out the correct one to let them out. Even though Kowalski and Hanson had to carry Patterson out of the jail cell. "Come on Pat, we are getting out of here."

He started to moan with the pain that was causing with his head.

Meanwhile the second combat team were very close to the area. When they heard the gun shots having gone off up ahead.

Executive officer Stu Riley was able to give the order for the two to go after what is causing it in the first place. Julieanna and Connally started to run off into the bushes. While Riley followed afterwards with carrying his rifle into his hands ready to go off at any time.

And when Julieanna and Phil saw the villagers with an American helping her crew members getting away from the cells. She was most concerned having to see that Patterson wasn't in the best of shape. She ran over to at least try to help in some way.

"Pat, take it easy, you have a great deal of help now. But for now we need to find out about the others being help in the other camp." She says with asking the villagers to place him onto the bench that was placed outside.

He was able to answer in spite of the pain he was suffering with.

In the other location.

Dr. Alverez heard the commotion going on outside of the camp. Since he currently was placing together piece by piece with the laser he's supposed to be handling over to the United States government.

He looked over at the other men that were taken. They were mostly excited that the villagers of the island were attacking the soldiers.

"What is going on?" He says in a hurry to see the villagers come barging in with there bow & arrows to get the upper hand n the soldiers.

"I' m Seri, leader and spokesman for our village. We are here to rescue you, the men from the Seaview and those taken from another yacht." He says with issuing orders to his friends to get Dr. Alverez out of his cell.

And just like with the other section. The keys were left hanging at the back wall just prior to the entrance. "Thank god, lets get out of here. But before we do Seri. We need to gather up the rest of my equipment from the lab. Or else the soldiers will be able to get a hold of the laser." He says with great concern.

Seri tells the villagers to check for the others. But to be prepared in case there are more soldiers in the general area.

Sometime later the Seaview was receiving a radio transmission from the second combat team. Julieanna had made contact with Admiral Nelson. She was able to explain the entire situation, even though with Patterson injured. Someone had to fly the FS-I in order to get him back to the Seaview quickly, and be checked over by Dr. Jamieson. Along with bringing on board the ONI operative Lt. Benjamin Johnson.

Admiral Nelson was advised that Dr. Alverez is alive and well, along with his laser that is going to be turned over to the U.S. Government. A full report will be made by Lt. Johnson, Admiral Nelson and Dr. Juno Alverez in regard to how the laser program works.

As for Patterson. He was sent off to Hawaii for where he is going to be having surgery to drain the fluid that had built up on the right side of his brain from the blow. Dr. Jamieson will be supervising with Dr. Kono. He will be working on Patterson in a few hours. Once all of the tests that will be done on the Seaview crew member are available.

Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson had given the order for Kowalski to join a few of the crew members to fly using the FS-I to wait on word with the surgery.

Finale

Dr. Kono having spoken with Dr. Jamieson from the Seaview. After finishing the three hour surgery on Patterson. Afterwards he was taken to the ICU unit for where the doctor and his nurses on the floor will be keeping a close watch.

But as it turned out with Patterson. He was able to recover after spending only two days in Hawaii. Before he would be flown to Santa Barbara, California and stay in the Institute's clinic for another three days.

Dr. Jamieson was extremely pleased with his recovery, along with Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson. Dr. Jamieson had advised everyone that Patterson would be released off medical leave to go back to a limited type of duty either on the Seaview or at the Institute's grounds.

In regard to the latest information on Dr. Alverez. He had handed over the laser program to the United States government military. There target date for where the military would be starting up on testing the laser will be in two weeks.

And there might be a possible chance the Seaview will be in the area of the testing. Just in case of any problems with any enemy intervention.

The End


End file.
